


Highschool Sucks

by Cosmopaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Half-Vampires, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Vampires, Werewolf, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmopaws/pseuds/Cosmopaws
Summary: When Twitchy Thunderdook, a witchcraft-wielding, vampire-blooded, 16-year-old girl, runs for Student Government at MonsterDale High, her entire world will change.





	Highschool Sucks

The name is Twitchy Thunderdook.  
Yeah, I’m a witch. You wanna laugh about it? You wouldn’t be the first. Monsterdale is hitting me like a hearse. I am so done trying to be the straight-A student and getting nothing for my efforts. I’m an anomaly. I hate it.  
See, I told you I’m a witch but I forgot to mention I’m also a vampire. Cool, right? Yeah, I’m adopted. It literally sucks.  
I mean, it doesn’t suck all the time. I guess you’d say I’m popular. At least I’m a popular target.  
In my world, in my town, it’s just not encouraged for monsters to learn multiple abilities. It’s seen as cheating and dishonorable. Like, I should only be learning my vampire abilities and ideally, I would be learning from vampires. Instead, I was taken in by these two lesbian witches and taught the spells and abilities of both witches and vampires. This made us a big talking point in the town.  
You know, maybe I shouldn’t talk about this. It’ll only upset me to think about.  
Ah, hell with it.  
Honestly, let’s just rewind the fuck up, I’ve held onto this for far too long.  
My parents, Charlene and Doris Thunderdook, suggested that I should join some type of a club at my high school. That it might motivate me to be more successful in school. Maybe they were right. I decided to humor them and since today was a club fair anyway, I figured it might be as good a time as any to try and find a place to fit in.  
The cool fall breeze tickled my pale dead skin and mischievously played with my raven black hair which I had left down for once. I still wore my tiny pointed hat, though. I can’t go anywhere without it. I actually put effort into my appearance, I mean my mom encouraged me too. I made sure my shirt didn’t clash with my overalls and I even decided to wear eyeliner for once. I stuck a dead leaf in my hair as though it were a lily. I’m a princess today and I don’t need to earn these kids’ respect…except this is high school so I suppose I do. It’s law or something.  
The tables were set up around campus outside in the courtyard. They looked like multi-colored ghosts with their vibrant tablecloths dotting the grassy area. The sun made a rare appearance before ducking behind an overcast sky. This is my type of weather. I can’t be outside when it’s sunny anyway. I’m biologically a vampire so I kinda get the worst version of a sunburn.  
I looked at the Gizmo club, the Fauna club, the Art club and just…Nothing appealed to me. The only thing I enjoy doing outside of school is helping out around my parent’s shop or…I don’t know, listen to music? I don’t know. I mean, in my spare time I journal, write poetry maybe? I enjoy writing but I have yet to produce anything cohesive.  
But then I noticed the table for Student Government and my interest peaked slightly. Maybe this would be the key to proving my popularity to the school, to my family, to myself. I mean, student elections were coming up. This was my chance.  
But no goal is obtained without an obstacle or two, huh?  
So there I was, minding my own damn business flipping through pamphlets and making small talk with the table’s attendants when this red-haired, preppy wonder named Jessica Lorde zoned in on me from two tables away. Now, I know I mentioned how I am not necessarily the most popular girl at this school but, boy, if there’s someone here who enjoys rubbing that fact in, it’s Jessica.  
“Hey, friend,” She said, her nasally voice clawing my eardrums like a pesky crow.  
“Oh, please, we stopped being friends a long fucking time ago.”  
“Seems you’re interested in the wrong school activity. I think maybe the Crypt Club would be more up your alley since your face could put even a blind man in his grave.”  
“Hilarious. Also, bold of you to assume that I’m interested in student government. For all you know, I’m just here for the free pens.” I awkwardly shoved a fistful of ballpoints into my bulging book bag. My face tightened into a glare which she returned with a tinge of apathy.  
God. I hate her.  
“Fine, you know what, I don’t care whether you run or not but I think you should know that I’m running for president so if you so much as get near my target, I will not hesitate to fire.” She sassily whipped around, her hair rolling back behind her like a solar flare. I naturally hate anything resembling the sun.  
I scoffed and readjusted my bag on my shoulder, glancing behind at her jauntily swinging figure. Her two cronies followed behind her in stride. They were all styling pointed hats and sharp yet classic threads. I wish I could pull off a dress. I’m too scrawny. I observed my mismatched socks, pale flesh, raggedy old witch hat. I ran my tongue over my sharpened teeth and sighed longingly. Goddamn, why did I have to be born a vampire?  
But, hey! Here’s a good opportunity. There’s no way I could pass this chance up. I turned to the table attendants with a flash of determination.  
“All right, what do I gotta do to win this.”  
………  
I broke the news to my parents over dinner and they responded by demanding to get involved immediately. Charlene broke out the poster paper and art supplies while Doris put on a record and poured mugs of cider for everyone. I groaned.  
“Moms, wait!”  
“Yes, Honey, what is it?” Charlene Thunderdook dropped her paintbrush.  
“I was thinking about making my posters digitally. You know…because it’s cooler and also easier.”  
“But is it more fun?” Doris said, waving a wooden spoon in the air.  
Charlene shook her head at her wife, “Darling, if that’s what you’d prefer. Your mother and I may have just jumped the broom a bit.”  
“We were just so excited to see you motivated about something.” Doris clasped her hands together in a hopeful manner.  
I glanced around at our rickety cabin, half-eaten dinner on the table, the art project on the floor.  
“Yeah, I just feel like this is something I need to do by myself.” I grabbed my book bag off the sofa, started to climb the carpeted steps leading up to my room but hesitated slightly as my horrid teenage angst took over me for a second, “Oh, and crayons and paint? Seriously, I’m not ten anymore.” I took a final look at my mothers’ hurt faces before trudging up to the loft. Ugh, I am such a bitch! I allowed a visible flash of regret for that comment dash across my face before scrambling up the last steps.  
I know I was a little harsh, I mean, they only wanted to cheer up their depressive daughter. It’s no secret to them why my grades have been slipping. You know, it can be kind of difficult to stay motivated in a place where everyone feels uncomfortable around me for something I seriously cannot control. I still shouldn’t have taken my anger out on them though. I can’t just shit on my only support network.  
———  
A screeching noise slid across the hallway and burst into the eardrums of every student unfortunate enough to hear it. I covered my ears instinctually and then knocked my head on my locker door. Hard.  
“Shannon, what the hell is that degraded excuse of a witch doing running for president.” A shrill and aluminum ringing sound paraded around her words. “There she is!” Jessica grabbed my wrist and stared at me, stone-faced. “YOU!”  
“Uh, yeah bitch, it’s me, Twitchy.”  
She tugged me closer, “I thought I made it pretty clear,” her articulation was so careful, I shuddered slightly, “I don’t want you running against me.”  
“And why is that? I thought since I’m so insignificant to you that you wouldn’t perceive me as a threat. Now fuck off, I have an Algebra test.” I yanked my hand out of hers and grimaced as I felt her nails scrape across my hand. She yanked me in by my overalls.  
“Very well, you may run for president but there is no way I’m letting you win.” She let go abruptly, “Like you said, I’m sure that won’t be a problem since you’re completely insignificant, not only to me but also to all who attend Monster Dale High.”  
She walked away. I examined my hand which was only bleeding slightly.  
“What a bitch.”  
“Hey,” a soft voice arose from the chaos of students shuffling around and bickering. I turned around. A scrawny werewolf boy named Newton panted nervously and adjusted his glasses, “A-a-are you okay? That Jessica seemed pretty rough on you.”  
“I’m fine. Get lost furball, I can handle myself.” His eyes widened in admiration. I ignored him for a few seconds while I fastened the lock on my locker. I turned around.  
Fuck. This creep.  
“What? What? Why are you looking at me?”  
“Oh, uh…sorry, haha!” He adjusted his glasses nearly dropping his notebook in the process, “I zoned out for a second. I volunteer with the school newsletter. I was wondering if I could have an interview to…I-I dunno, maybe promote your views more.”  
“Uh, why though? Isn’t Jessica far more fascinating?”  
“Maybe.” Damn, sonny here is brutal as fuck, “But you’re the first person I have ever met who was willing to stand their ground when confronted by her.”  
“I find that hard to believe. She’s all bark and no bite.” I paused, “Oh.” I chuckled, remembering this nerd is part dog. He didn’t even react.  
“See? This is the type of content I want to hear!” He clapped his paws together and nearly dropped his notebook a second time, “I hope you realize you aren’t the only one here who has been made to feel small and helpless by Jessica.” His brown doggy eyes retreated inwards as he seemed to recall a personal encounter with the sun-haired bitch, “Haha! Sorry! Zoning out again.” He smiled awkwardly.  
I let down my defenses briefly to allow a tinge of sympathy.  
“Huh, interesting.” I had never noticed anyone else being picked on.  
“What do you say?” He reached his paw out in a business-like manner.  
I turned around to ponder this sentiment. Having someone on my side to push me towards my goal would definitely strengthen my campaign. I mean he’s not a total creep. I think his girlfriend dabbles in witchcraft so maybe that’s his drive for helping me. I turned back to him and accepted the invitation.  
———  
I was sitting in my room typing up an essay for my Charms and Enchantments class when a firm and deliberate knock echoed from the stairwell. I barely glanced up.  
“Yeah?” I mumbled  
“Honey, we just saw the newsletter and your mother and I just wanted to tell you how proud we are of you.” Charlene laid her arm across her wife’s shoulder warmly.  
“Yep, win or lose, we still love you infinitely, hun.” Doris smiled.  
“It does my heart good to see you participating actively in your life.”  
“Oh, uh thanks.”  
Their genuine faces went stagnant with my passive remark. Charlene sneezed, briefly breaking the frigid silence.  
“Well, dinner will be ready soon, bug.” Doris ducked down the stairway.  
“You might want to consider finding a stopping place to help set the table.” Charlene tapped the doorway lightly with her index finger.  
“Uh, yeah. Sure, not a problem.” I really need an attitude adjustment.  
———  
I sat in the cafeteria eating my lunch near the emo kid’s table as I always felt I stuck out less near them. The mashed meat and potato flake substance that I inserted into my mouth tasted bland and lifeless but then, I guess, so am I. A shrill scream interrupted my already unenjoyable meal and I barely looked up when a pair of spider-like hands grabbed my shoulders. Jessica Lorde’s surprisingly red face stared into my own ghostly face.  
“What the hell is THIS?” She waved a rolled up newsletter in my face.  
“I wouldn’t know. Contrary to popular belief, echolocation doesn’t enhance my ability to read moving text.”  
I snatched it from her and read the article Newton wrote. It showed a popularity poll of Jessica, some other less known candidate and me. Surprise flashed across my face which almost became joy until Jessica’s angered expression encouraged a more neutral reaction from me.  
“I thought we agreed that you would not interfere with my election! Geez, I might not be as inclusive as you but at least I’m honest.” She turned to her cronies, “Girls, give her what she deserves!” Her back up refused to attack. Instead, they stood motionless, simply sharing a confused look.  
“Well?” Jessica stood with her hands on her hips.  
“Jessica, I’m a ghost. I literally can’t hit anyone. I thought I went over this before.”  
“Okay, that’s great Shannon. But Jazmine, what’s your fucking excuse?”  
Jazmine attempted to throw a painfully slow punch at me but her arm fell off.  
“Sorry, Jessica. I’m a zombie. I’m not very good at fighting.” She picked up her own arm and cracked the bone back into its socket. Gross. I find it amusing that she makes fun of me for being disgusting but—heh—look at her own crew! I just sat during the whole ridiculous ordeal thinking to myself how fucking stupid these chicks are. Yeah, at this point I felt as though I might have a chance. Saved by the bell, I left Jessica huffing and swearing. I knew she wanted her revenge but at this point, I felt more confident than ever that I would win.  
I was actually pretty surprised that I gained some popularity. People seemed to find inspiration in an underdog like me. I half wondered if people liked me just as some type of joke. I never had any friends here before. At least not any real friends.  
———  
The next day, as I was walking down the grungy corridor, I noticed an abundance of slanderous posters and something that seemed like a stack of revenge newsletters piled on a rickety card table with a red table cloth. I picked one up and examined it.  
A couple of students stopped to observe, some picking up the pamphlet to see for themselves. A bubbly feeling arose deep inside me, hot and boiling. It completely engulfed me and I let my emotions out. I could not stop laughing. Students stared at me in confusion.  
“What’s so funny?” said young goblin boy. My laughter took hold of me to the point I could not stop.  
“Huh, making fun of Twitchy’s lesbian moms is a pretty low blow even for Jessica.” A girl shook her pumpkin head in disappointment.  
“That’s not even the worst of it!” I said, “None of her claims are true or of any substance.”  
“Honestly,” said a cyclops adjusting his baseball cap, “Why would it matter that you failed a test in Mythology of Humans? Dude, no one cares about that class. It’s just a bunch of made-up stuff.”  
“Yeah, I heard Jessica’s parents are splitting. Maybe that’s why she’s being so petty.” A pixie girl suggested.  
“Hey, I heard that Jessica and you used to be friends.” The cyclops boy said.  
“Oh, yeah. That was a while ago.” I twisted a lock of my hair anxiously.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” the pixie asked in a quiet voice.  
“I mean, we were both very driven by school. She liked me because I was smart and I liked hanging around her because she was popular. But during Freshman year, she did a 180 on me and decided I wasn’t cool because I’m…Well, I’m different for obvious reasons.” I transformed my right arm into a bat wing and then back into a normal arm.  
“What? That’s why?” said the goblin, “I thought it was because of something more serious. We all got the impression that you were the bitch in the friendship.”  
“What?” My eyes widened, “I mean, my attitude needs work but all I ever did was try and help her.”  
“Hmm…Well, I say Twitchy is cool.” The cyclops said thumping me on the back. Hard, “I’m Charles Whandomer.”  
I coughed, “Pleasured.”  
“I’m Wixie Finkleton” The small pixie girl gave a teensy twirl.  
“George,” said the goblin plainly.  
My new friends collected up stacks of the newsletters and chucked them triumphantly into the trash. Seeing this amount of support, I had no doubt that I would win this. What was this sunshiny feeling? It kind of disgusted me. I wondered if this is what popularity felt like.  
———  
I stood on stage staring at the hundreds of faces in the audience as I waited for the announcer to read the name etched on a slip of paper in a red envelope. I put so much effort into this, there was no way I could lose. I looked at my opponents: Jessica and the other forgettable person. The choice seemed clear: why would anyone choose Jessica? She is mean and spiteful especially to those less fortunate than her? She only offers greatness to those who already live in the comfort of their privilege.  
“And the winner of Monsterdale High’s 45th Student Government Election for the position of Student Body President is…” An elderly witch who was part of the school staff paused her shrill and crackling voice to clear her throat for dramatic effect. She squinted at the name in confusion, “Jessica…”  
No.  
The rest of the name was drowned out by my own despair as well as many “boos” shouted from the audience. And no, the “boos” weren’t just from the many ghosts in the crowd. I numbly got up and put on a plastic smile. I shook Jessica’s hand robotically.  
What would happen now? This wasn’t supposed to happen? What will become of me? I wanted more spaces to just be myself and to stop being the weird kid with both witch and vampire abilities. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up so high.  
Just as I was about to plunge into a spiral of darkness within my soul, I jumped at a tap I felt on my shoulder. I realized I was no longer on the stage in the gymnasium but rather at the reception with a plate of cake in one hand. I almost dropped it as I turned around in surprise. Charles, Wixie, and George all jumped up and down enthusiastically and bubbled with praise for my bold move to stand up to Jessica in the first place. A couple of the emo kids who sat at the table in the cafeteria when Jessica harassed me also said a kind word or two. To me, this meant that losing was a smaller loss than I thought. Maybe it wasn’t even popularity that I sought after. Maybe what I wanted was just a handful of people who would love and accept me.  
Just as I floated back to the refreshments table, I was engulfed suddenly by a large dark form that squeezed me generously until I squeaked.  
“We’re so proud of you!” a familiar voice said.  
“Wh-but I lost?” I looked at my moms’ pleasantly creased faces.  
“Oh, honey! Far from it.” Charlene gestured around the cafeteria at all of the newly introduced faces that I would henceforth refer to as “my friends.”  
“Even if these young ‘uns didn’t support you, you can always count on your Mom and I to have your back.” Doris lovingly adjusted my hat on my head.  
I felt a tinge of remorse for how I had brushed their support off.  
“Mom…Mother…I’m just…I’m sorry I gave you the cold shoulder. Maybe it’s just a teenager thing, I dunno. That’s not an excuse though. I really should have been nicer. I mean, you were only ever trying to support me. I know you both work really hard so that I can get my education. I just—”  
I was interrupted by my moms kissing either of my cheeks.  
“Don’t worry about it, Darlin’,” Dorris rubbed my shoulder gently.  
“The apology is acceptable though,” Charlene gave a stern look.  
Are soft familial moment was ruined by the most stark and deafening sound I have ever heard. It felt like a silver stake being plunged into my head multiple times. Was it—was this Jessica’s laughter? I gave my parents a look that said “just give me a minute” and they nodded in understanding.  
“How does it feel to be a big, dumb loser?” Jessica cackled. God, sometimes I wish I were more dead than I already am.  
“Actually, it feels…pretty great.”  
“Pretty great? What? Why aren’t you upset. You should be reacting to this more. Is there nothing that makes you crack?”  
“Hmm...A better question is, why do you set out to wreck me so much? You know, why is it that you went from being my friend to being my enemy?”  
Her hurt facial expression revealed the answer to me but her perfect lips denied everything. My heart stirred in the most uncomfortable way.  
“That’s disgusting. You knew I was gaining more popularity and you defamed me. You’ve been like this forever but now your tactics are paper thin. Jessica Lorde, you are sloppy.” I tossed her the one slanderous poster I had managed to hold onto, “You are the greenest witch I have ever met.”  
She puffed out her bottom lip into a pout, “That’s not fair.”  
I leaned in and murmured into her ear, “You know, I don’t even hate you anymore. Nah, bitch, I kind of feel sorry for you. Maybe you won tonight but I promise that you will never defeat me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Creative Writing course and the prompt was to write a short story that was character-driven. This was the result


End file.
